


The Legendary Triumph Forks

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Triumph Forks! Yeah, they're some sort of magical utensils."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legendary Triumph Forks

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a silly story based on what some of the fishmen in Wind Waker say.
> 
> The Legend of Zelda series is owned by Nintendo.

When Link first heard about the Triumph Forks, cooking utensils of the gods, his curiosity was piqued. It seemed such a strange thing, golden forks. So he decided to ask around the Great Sea, travelling to the fish near each island. It was just off of Outset, the isle of his birth, that he finally found a fish prepared to tell him more.

"So you want to know more about the Triumph Forks, fry?"

Link nodded eagerly. He had borrowed a pen from his grandma, and stood poised, ready to jot down any information on the back of his sea chart.

The fish cleared its throat and began the story. "Legend speaks of the Legendary Triumph Forks of Legend-"

Link spoke aloud as he wrote. "Legendary Triumph Forks of- Hey, isn't that a bit redundant?"

The fish somehow managed to convey a shrug with its minute flippers. "Hey, don't ask me, fry. This story's been going around the sea for a while, I couldn't make this up if I tried."

So the fish continued telling the story. How, after leaving the earth that they had created, the goddesses had left behind sacred forks to help only the most worthy of their creations eat food. According to the fish, the Triumph Forks were a set of three: the Triumph Fork of Power, which could spear even the toughest of meats; the Triumph Fork of Wisdom, which allowed its users to effortlessly maintain a healthy balanced diet; the Triumph Fork of Courage, which could only be earned by those brave enough to eat the strangest food.

"If you want to hear that again, you'll have to throw some more bait in the water. Sorry, fry, but that's my policy!"

Frankly, Link had spent far too much money on bait already, and since he had made notes on what the fish had told him, he shook his head. He would ask around now, see if anyone knew what use the gods would have for forks in the first place.

Unfortunately, no-one knew. The woman who ran the Windfall Café expressed the opinion that even gods had to eat. The Auctioneer simply had the view that a set of golden forks could be sold for a considerable amount; it could be one of the many items supporting him if someone found where it was (Link had a feeling that this was a hint directed at him). But no-one had a _proper_ answer. No-one was _certain_. Link went to every island on his map that people inhabited. He even asked _Beedle_.

After about a week of Link sailing around making inquiries, the King of Red Lions grew tired. He had decided to humour the boy at first; they were in no great hurry at the moment, after all, but this was getting ridiculous. So one day, as Link was poring over his sea chart, trying to figure out if he had missed an island, his boat turned around and spoke to him. "There's no such thing as the Triumph Forks. It's a mistake. They mean the Triforce."

Link stared at him for a while, before uttering a single syllable. "Oh."

Well that would certainly make a lot more sense.


End file.
